Backpacker Dadakan
by KABEL DATA
Summary: JEPANG JEPANG JEPANG. "Aku mau Jepang!"   cerita perjalanan singkat Sakura ke Jepang. "Dua pilihan. Neji atau Jepang?"   chapter 1  update 1 minggu 1 x  RNR please. dont like dont read.


Disclaim : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Oshin Onsen

Chara : Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Karin, Sasuke (selingan)

Pair : Belum jelas -ikuti saja alurnya.

Rate : T

Straight

Dont like dont read. -Spesifikasi percintaan tidak begitu kental, lebih ke perjalanan dan pendeskripsian seorang Backpacker di "JEPANG."

Salam kenal :)

* * *

><p>'<em>Impianku adalah JEPANG" <em> itulah keinginan seorang gadis tomboy belia berumur 19 tahun yang mempunyai karakteristik rambut pink , mata hijau teh, style rambut cepak seperti laki-laki.

**07.00 AM**

Tampilan semrawut dan tidak menunjukkan dirinya sebagai wanita sejati. Itulah Sakura H Meioh, seorang gadis yang mempunyai sejuta mimpi. Mimpi yang berbeda dengan gadis manapun yang ada di belahan dunia ini. Impiannya menjadi seorang **_Backpacker _**yang membuatnya tangguh dan terpacu setiap harinya. Walaupun ia hanya seorang mahasiswa dari kalangan biasa yang kini menekuni bidang arkeologi di salah satu Universitas ternama di kotanya. Sakura hidup bersama sepupunya yang cantik jelita –Karin.

Walaupun Sakura menumpang di rumah keluarga Karin yang lumayan mewah, ia tetap di anggap sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Karin. Ayah dan Ibu Karin sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti layaknya anak mereka sendiri.

Pagi yang basah dan segar. Tangan kasar Sakura menimpali tirai jendela yang masih tertutup untuk segera membukanya. Pemandangan indah dan basah sudah menunggunya dan menyapanya pagi itu. Sakura masih nampak lelah, karena ia baru selesai setengah jam lalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Senseinya. Sakura melihat para Turis dari Barat yang sedang menggendong tas **_Packing_** mereka dan berjalan kesana-kemari dengan memegang sebuah peta dan kacamata yang tergantung di saku mereka.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mulai petualangan. Menakjubkan! " Sakura melebarkan senyum semangat.

Letak rumah Karin memang berada di pusat kota dan tidak jauh dari **_Hostel _**para **_Backpacker_** singgah sementara. Dari situlah impian Sakura terus berkembang, sampai-sampai ia rela tidak membeli baju selama satu tahun, hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang demi keinginannya untuk mengunjungi **–JEPANG.**

Berbeda sekali dengan Karin, ia selalu menomor satukan penampilannya, maklumi saja. Ya, karena Karin memang cantik, lagipula dia adalah anak orang kaya. Uang berapapun akan habis ia belanjakan untuk merawat tubuhnya serta mempertahannya kemolekannya.

Sakura tersenyum sipu-sipu. "Lihat dirimu, Sakura... kau memang tidak cantik dan tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan. Hm- tapi, aku masih mempunyai uang untuk mewujudkan keinginanku mengunjungi Jepang." Sakura merasa hatinya plong.

**KRIET**

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan Karin masuk ke dalam tanpa basa basi. "Ohayou... Lihat siapa yang aku bawa." Karin tersenyum lebar saat membawa seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Mataku membulat dan sama sekali tidak berkedip saat melihat, seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah Hinata, teman lamanya.

"Hi- hinata- sa ma"

"Sakura-san." Hinata tersenyum ikut senang dan langsung beranjak memeluk Sakura. "Apa kabarmu? Kenapa kau berhenti bekerja di cafeku, hm?" belum sempat Sakura berkata, Hinata menyerobot duluan.

Sakura tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukan Hinata. "A- aku ... hehehe aku hanya merasa sangat kelelahan dengan kuliahku, makannya aku berhenti. Bukan apa-apa kok. Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata-sama, oh iya- kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi?"

"Tidak baik, Sakura." Hinata memurung sambil meletakkan tas cangklong merah terbuat dari sintetis.

"Oho- saatnya undur diri.. anggaplah rumah sendiri, Hinata san." Karin keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Terimakasih Karin." Hinata menjawab dan memamerkan senyuman manis dengan lesung pipit terpampang di wajahnya. "Sakura, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin menambah bebanmu yang lalu." Hinata memandang mata indah milik Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sakura ikut tercengang, ia merasa takut akan ada yang mencoba mencari masalah dengannya melalui Hinata. Tangan Sakura memucat dan pikirannya berputar-putar aneh.

**"Neji akan menikah."**

Hinata adalah seorang anak pemilik caffe bernama "HELLO." Caffe yang identik dengan bangunan **_Reinesance_** yang sangat terkenal di Italia. Pertemuan antara Hinata dan Sakura terjadi saat Sakura melamar pekerjaan sebagai _waiters _di caffenya. Hinata menerima Sakura sebagai rekan kerjanya. Hinata memperhatikan Sakura karena ia ulet dan disiplin. Maka ia tidak ragu untuk berteman dengan Sakura, ya- walaupun berbeda **_Strata_**. Pertemanan mereka sudah dua setengah tahun lamanya. Sampai Sakura jatuh cinta terhadap kakak Hinata yang sudah bertunangan dengan Konan. Dengan alasan itulah, akhirnya Sakura mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Walaupun perasaannya hancur, namun impiannya tidak hancur, justru tambah kuat. Di satu sisi dia gagal dalam mencintai seseorang, di satu sisi pula dia yakini akan menggapai impiannya, yaitu –JEPANG.

Sakura menahan dirinya dari serangan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ia duga. Otot di wajahnya mulai keluar, rahang bawahnya mengencang dan nafasnya datar. Sakura menahan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah- " Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang gemelitik. "Tapi, ada apa denganmu nona? Kenapa kau merasa tidak senang?" Sakura memperhatikan keindahan bentuk wajah Hinata yang makin murung.

"Aku tidak rela ia akan pindah ke_Jepang_" Hinata enteng.

"lalu?" Sakura serius

Batu seberat sepuluh ton seperti menghantam kepala Sakura saat ia mendengar embel-embel kata Jepang. Tapi, didalam hatinya, ia mencerna perkataan Hinata_. 'Apa dia kemari hanya untuk curhat?_ _Atau dia memintaku untuk jangan pergi dari caffenya? Atau dia mau mengatakan salam perpisahan padaku? Hahaha... Konyol.' _Pikir Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kau salah!"

**GUBRAK**

"Heee..." Sakura tergugah dari kata-kata yang baru muncul dari bibir Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarkan aku!" Hinata berdiri sambil membuka lemari pakaian Sakura.

"Eh... apa yang kau lakukan, nona?" Sakura bangkit dan menyergap Hinata yang sedang mengacak-acak lemarinya.

"Oke oke. Aku akan mengantarmu, tapi... jangan di obrak-abrik lemariku dong, Ini sulit melipatnya tau!" Sakura manyun, otaknya tambah panas melihat kelakuan konyol Hinata. Ia berusaha menghentikan Hinata mengobrak-abrik lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa ada alasan atau kebetulan yang pasti , jatuhlah dua potong foto yang memampangkan wajah yang tidak asing bagi Hinata.

"Eh? Neji oniisan?" Hinata memungut foto dan menaikan satu alis.

"Wahaaaa... apa itu apa ituuuu!" Suara Sakura melengking sambil berusaha merebut foto itu dari tangan Hinata. Hinata yang stay cool tetap saja bisa mencegah kehebohan Sakura. Dengan sedikit menggunakan **_Kendo-_nya**, ia bisa membekukan Sakura yang terus geger di sebelahnya.

"Wahahahaha... itu apa itu apa wahahaha." Sakura jatuh tengkurap dengan Hinata duduk di atas punggung si pemilik rambut cepak. Sakura menjedotkan kepalanya ke karpet putih di bawahnya, aura kesetanan Sakura mulai kumat lagi. Ia merasa malu sekali terhadap Hinata.

"Hn. Kau suka pada oniisan kan, S a k u r a?" Hinata duduk seolah-olah sedang bermanja di kursi malasnya. Dagunya bersandar pada tangannya. "Ya-ya... memang sudah seharusnya kau menemaiku."

"Ahahahaha... ahaha-" Sakura terbahak-bahak frustasi

**DUK**

"Aduh! Sakit. Waaaaaaa!" Sakura melengkingkan suara merdu ala _Merlin Monroenya_ lagi saat Hinata membenturkan tasnya ke kepala Sakura.

Hinata melepaskan Sakura yang sejak tadi sudah berubah menjadi monster kepiting merah. Hinata kembali memunguti baju Sakura yang berjatuhan. Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang merasa senut-senut. Ia memperhatikan Hinata lagi "Kenapa aku harus memakai baju sebanyak itu, kalau hanya mengantarmu ke Bandara?" Sakura cengok sendiri.

Hinata mondar-mandir dengan baju-baju milik Sakura yang tidak layak pakai. Ia mengelus dada, saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki baju perempuan. "Ck, siapa bilang kau mau mengantarku ke Bandara saja?" Hinata diam dan duduk di kasur berwarna pink milik Sakura. Hinata mengutak atik ponselnya lalu diam. Sakura mulai geger dalam hatinya sendiri, ia menerka-nerka yang aneh-aneh tentang Hinata. '_Jangan-jangan ia akan-'_

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke Jepang." Hinata menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya di tas cangklongnya.

**JDER**

Sakura bagaikan disambar petir pagi-pagi.

"Hei, ayo cepat- kita enggak punya banyak waktu."

Hinata menarik kopor milik Sakura yang berdebu. Ia dengan paksa memasukan banyak barang di dalam kopor milik sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Kau serius?" Sakura tergugah dari lamunannya.

"Kalau tidak serius, ngapain aku pagi-pagi ke rumahmu?"

Sakura masih belum percaya dengan mimpi di pagi bolong (?) yang ia dapatkan. Sakura masih bengong melihat Hinata yang sedang memasuk-masukan barang-barang milik Sakura. Tak lupa Sakura menyerahkan Paspor dan surat-surat kewarganegaraan miliknya kepada Hinata, agar tidak hilang. Beberapa saat setelah berkemas barang, Hinata dan Sakura berpamit ke pada orang tua Karin. Tak lupa, Sakura mencatat oleh-oleh yang Karin minta darinya. Sakura kewalahan dengan Karin yang macam-macam. Karena dompetnya merasa tidak cukup. Tapi Sakura tenang, karena yang membiayai_ Trip_ ini adalah Hinata, jadi uang Sakura yang lain bisa untuk membeli oleh-oleh dan Sakura mengetahui kalau Hinata sudah terbiasa berkeliling ke luar Negri. Toh, Hinata yang meminta Sakura menemaninya, bukan?

Rasa khawatir dan was-was selalu menghantui Sakura selama perjalanan menuju Bandara. Hinata tampak tenang dan memang seperti itukan orang-orang kaya? Sesunggunya di dalam hati Sakura pesimis. Apa iya bisa bepergian tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu? Terlebih melihat keuangannya yang luar biasa jauh dari kata cukup.

"Kita akan pergi bukan sebagai tamu kehormatan, melainkan tamu selundupan. Jadi, yang utama kita harus memilih **fly with low fare Airline**." Hinata perjelas "Disini ada beberapa Maskapai penerbangan**_ Air France, KLM, Lufthansa_**. Kita pilih yang terjangkau." Hinata menujuk-nujuk di dalam Bandara.

"Heh? Bukannya kau sudah siapkan tiket dan kita tinggal berangkat?" hati Sakura tersentak

"Tidak." Hinata enteng

**JDER**

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kedatangan kita bukan tamu kehormatan di acara pernikahan oniisan. Seharusnya kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa bukan Cuma kau yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan onii dan Konan, aku juga tidak setuju!" Hinata ngotot

"Mati aku!" Sakura menepuk jidat

Sakura menelan ludah dan perasaan was-wasnya mulai mengancam dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi, ia merasa sangat tidak tega untuk melakukan hal itu. Disamping itu, Sakura juga sudah kepepet. Ia hanya dapat diam dan memandang papan **_Boarding_ **dan melihat orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Sakura masih diliputi rasa bingung dan bimbang. Karena, ia akan bertemu dengan sesosok yang ia dambakan. Tapi, Sakura menguatkan hati untuk tidak lagi menyukai kakak Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata memilih **JetStar Airline**. Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti apa saja yang diprintahkan Hinata.

"Paspor?"

"Ok"

"Visa?"

"Ready"

"Tiket?"

"Ready"

"Oh, tuhan!"

Sakura membelalakan matanya lebar – lebar dan berhenti mendadak di depan Eskalator menuju pintu masuk pesawat. "Dimana aku? Wah wah wah wah" Sakura meraba tangan Hinata yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika kenyataan membangunkannya dari pikiran kosongnya.

"Kita akan ke Jepang. " Hinata datar

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak dan geger tidak percaya.

-0-

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sakura benar-benar di ambang pintu masuk impiannya selama kurun waktu lima tahun ini. Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Sakura merasakan kebahagiaannya sudah mulai datang padanya, setelah masa sulit yang selama ini menghujaninya. Sakura tersenyum kepada pemuda tampan berambut raven dan bermata onyx, ia nampak bahagia sekali, ia terbengong melihat dasbor disebelahnya –Hinata tertidur pulas. Sakura bimbang melihat temannya yang tenang, tidak seperti dirinya. Sakura nampak sangat menikmati perjalanannya kali ini, ia mengeluarkan kamera dan berfoto-foto ria secara diam diam, dan menikmati fasilitas yang diberikan para Pramugari.

Beberapa saat setelah Hinata terbangun.

"Ehem... sekarang kita akan merancang perjalanan yang sebenarnya. Oke, dimulai dari Transportasi domestik saat kita berada di Tokyo nanti." Hinata mulai membuka buku panduan dan Sakura membuka peta _**Topografinya**._

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

_saya akan update 1 minggu 1 x saya usahakan :)_

_NO FLAME , NO RASIS, NO SARA._

_salam kenal dan kalo suka silahkan RNR-nya ya_

_By. Oshin Onsen  
><em>


End file.
